


Tall Tales

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Exchange, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Iwashimizu has a nickname among his team and others because he has some rather saucy talents. Gion finds out exactly what they are.





	Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abaranthion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/gifts).



> For abaranthion, who gave me the idea for this fic with a very interesting translation for one of the manga panels.

Post-match meals between Jinko and Keijo were as lively as they came. They were loud and warm and inviting, full of ridiculous competitions and friendly banter. However, it was the stories that truly brought them all together. Both teams had their share of exciting, outlandish, and humiliating tales; swapping them helped the teams understand each other, strengthen and form bonds. It was something magical.

And sometimes, it was downright _juicy_. Those were always the most intriguing. It seemed everyone had a memory of a locker room handjob or a rowdy one-nighter after a game, high on adrenaline and excitement. Gion always listened with rapt attention to them, curious. He often wondered if it was a normal rugby thing or if it was just their teams. 

“What about you, Gion?” Taira asked, tossing an arm around the brunet’s shoulders, “Got anything good for us?” 

Gion smiled proudly. “Yeah! I have a great one!” 

“Oh boy, Kenji is about to put us all to shame.” Miyuki said with a laugh. 

“So, I was changing after practice and basically everyone left except for me and Ooharano. And I’ve got my shirt off and I’m getting my other shirt to put on and someone taps my shoulder and it’s Ooharano. And he just kind of pushes me against the lockers and is like, “I’m gonna kiss you, okay?” And I was like, “yeah, sure, whatever.” And then he did and he starts kissing lower and then he’s on his knees, right -” 

“Shut the fuck up, to reach your mouth he would have already been on his knees.” Ebumi scoffed. 

“ _You_ shut up, I’m not finished. Anyway, Ooharano is on his knees and he’s kissing my stomach and then he starts licking my abs and pulling my shorts down -” 

“Don’t make me sound like some needy slut.” Ooharano grumbled. 

“Whatever. _Anyway,_ he pulls down my shorts and everything and I’m already, like, half-hard because Ooharano’s really good with his mouth. It’s crazy. And he just takes it all in. Like, deepthroats me from the start and he does this thing with his tongue, kind of presses it flat underneath my dick and looks up at me and I swear he’s crying, his face is red, it’s kinda cute. And he swallows.” 

“I was tearing up because you tasted like sweat, you moron. And anyone would cry if they had so little to work with.” 

The boys erupted into laughter at the comment. Gion pouted at Ooharano. How could the fly-half be so mean to him? They had shared something special. Gion had even repaid him. 

“It was a good blowjob. Ooharano’s pretty experienced.” Gion added. 

“Be nice to him, Ooharano, he may not eat your ass again if you’re too mean.” Raita pointed out. 

The blonde’s cheeks burned. “Shut _up._ ” 

Once the laughter had died down, the stories continued. Humorous tales from practice, a horrific story of accidentally seeing a coach in a less than desirable state, and more sexual antics were exchanged. As everyone talked, Gion began to notice that Miyuki never told any stories. Neither did Iwashimizu, which wasn’t much of a surprise, but surely he at least had stories from games or something. Hachiouji voiced Gion’s thoughts for him. 

“Miyuki, you aren’t even bragging a little bit. Do you know how many times I hear about “Jinko’s fifth” at our matches?” Hachiouji asked, a slight smirk playing at his lips. 

“I brag plenty. Just want you guys to feel good about your experiences. I’m sure _you_ could rave about it, too.” Miyuki replied. 

“About what? What about Iwashimizu? What did he do?” Gion asked, curiosity bubbling within him. 

“Oh, no, Gion-kun, please don’t get Miyuki-kun started. Or anyone else, for that matter.” Iwashimizu pleaded. 

Iwashimizu wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. That’s how Gion knew it had to be something incredible. And apparently, everyone already knew what it was except for him. It was unfair! 

“Come on! Someone tell me! I didn’t even think Udo _had_ any secrets like this!” Gion begged. 

“I just can’t believe you haven’t heard this already. Literally every team within, like, fifty miles knows about Jinko’s fifth.” Noka said. 

“That’s because the little dumbass is too busy buggin’ the fuck outta everyone to pay attention to that shit.” Ebumi said. 

“Don’t act all high and mighty. we all know you’ve cashed in that rumor, Ebumi.” 

“I didn’t say it was fake. I said the shrimp was stupid. Anyway, you’re usin’ him every week, so fuck off.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Stop talking about it and tell me what it is!” Gion demanded. 

Miyuki chuckled. Gion was so fired up over this. He wondered if it would further excite Gion to know the truth. Maybe he should hold on to the secret for just a bit longer. He’d wait to see how Iwashimizu was reacting, see if it was okay to give a more… _theatrical_ telling of events. 

Iwashimizu squirmed in his seat. He hadn’t expected Hachiouji, Noka, and Ebumi to chime in. Usually Miyuki was the one to boast about his title of Jinko’s fifth and everyone stayed silent, only nodding and smiling in agreement. Not that Iwashimizu minded the bit of extra approval; it was nice to know he was good at what he did and that he was making his fellow rugby players happy. He glanced at Miyuki for a moment. Their eyes met briefly, Miyuki’s face becoming slightly more serious. Iwashimizu felt his chest tighten. He looked away from his friend, crossing his legs. 

“Look at Gion, Miyuki, he’s going to pass out. Tell him.” Hachiouji said with a laugh. 

“Mm,” Miyuki hummed, tussling Gion’s hair, “I think I would rather show him. What do you think, Sumiaki?” 

“Show me? Have you been practicing without me?! Udo, you’re my practice partner! What the hell?” Gion ranted. 

That got a good laugh out of everyone. Gion really was oblivious. He wasn’t reading the room at all; it was as if he didn’t notice the way the others were becoming anxious, cheeks flush and hands toying with waistbands. Iwashimizu smiled softly at the shorter boy. 

“Gion-kun, I would never practice without you.” Iwashimizu said. 

“Then what is everyone talking about? Why’re they calling you Jinko’s fifth?” Gion asked. 

“Oh. Well, uhm, that’s not the full name.” 

“Huh?” 

“I think you’re right, Miyuki-kun,” Iwashimizu said, rising from his seat, “Gion-kun tends to understand more hands-on explanations. As long as everyone else is okay with it.” 

“Ya better take care of us, Iwashi. We’re countin’ on you.” Ebumi said, smirking. 

“Yeah, don’t hog him, Miyuki. You went and got everyone excited.” Hachiouji teased. 

Iwashimizu blushed at the attention as he made his way to Miyuki. Settling himself between the blue haired boy’s legs, Iwashimizu rested his head on Miyuki’s thigh, looking up at him. Gion watched closely. 

“Miyuki-kun, you’re already so hard.” Iwashimizu said happily, his hand palming Miyuki’s erection through his shorts. 

“Well, all this talk about you has me a little excited. I want to show Kenji how you earned your title, show him what a good boy you are.” Miyuki said, running a hand through the blonde’s hair. 

“Are you sure it’s not because everyone is watching?” 

“A little shy today, Sumiaki? Usually you like an audience. Just think: your whole team is here. And you’ve got their full attention. Noka already has his hand in his pants.” 

Iwashimizu hummed, tucking his fingers into Miyuki’s waistband. He gave a quick tug, bringing the shorts to his ankles. Miyuki’s erection bounced against his stomach. Gion made a startled noise. What was happening? 

“Oi, Iwashimizu, what are you -” Gion began to say. 

“Shh, Kenji. Don’t freak out. Sumiaki is just showing off his special talents.” Miyuki soothed. 

Gion shut his mouth. Iwashimizu gave him another smile before getting rid of Miyuki’s shorts completely and began pressing kisses to Miyuki’s thighs, biting and sucking the soft skin and hard muscle. Marks were left on pale skin as Iwashimizu worked his way to Miyuki’s crotch. Miyuki gently gripped the blonde’s hair, guiding him to his cock. He sighed as Iwashimizu licked a stripe along the underside of his dick. 

“You’re warming me up, huh? What a good boy.” Miyuki cooed. 

Iwashimizu looked up at Miyuki with big eyes before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of Miyuki’s penis. A small burst of noise came from the audience as he took more, one hand wrapping loosely around the base to prevent him from taking it all. He didn’t want to frighten Gion just yet. He had plenty of time for that. 

Once he had a good rhythm, Iwashimizu began pulling his tricks from his sleeves. He gently grazed Miyuki’s cock with his teeth as he came back to the head, flicking his tongue against the slit and tasting the precum gathering there. His hand began to fondle the blue haired boy’s balls, effectively distracting Miyuki until he ran the tip of his tongue along the frenulum. A moan fell from Miyuki’s lips. He thrusted his hips slightly, panting at the friction it created. 

“Yeah, there. Keep doing that, Sumi.” Miyuki encouraged. 

“Like this?” Iwashimizu asked softly, sucking along the underside of Miyuki’s penis. 

“God, fuck, _yes_.” 

Gion felt himself growing hotter by the second. His dick was straining against his shorts; he itched to touch it, stroke it, maybe ask Iwashimizu for a turn. But he also wondered if it was wrong. Should he be getting turned on by this? It was Iwashimizu, after all. Gion hadn’t even know he _could_ be hot! 

“Mm, Sumiaki,” Miyuki sighed, pulling the blonde from his cock, “you’re gonna make me come. But I don’t think it’s enough for Kenji.” 

Iwashimizu pouted. “I’m doing my best.” 

“Oh, I know. You’re really putting on a show for everyone. I don’t think there’s anyone here that doesn’t have a boner.” 

That earned Miyuki a blush. It was cute, how Iwashimizu still got embarrassed about this. Especially when he was on his knees, saliva dribbling from his mouth. Miyuki ran a hand down Iwashimizu’s cheek. 

“Maybe Kenji would like to see you full at both ends, hm?” Miyuki asked. 

“I...I think so. But -” Iwashimizu said nervously, glancing at Sekizan, “I think Gion-kun would really like to see the captain. If he’s okay with it.” 

Sekizan shifted in his seat. It would be embarrassing, having his way with Iwashimizu in front of everyone. However, he was painfully hard and Iwashimizu was giving him those big doe eyes, which only increased the problem in his pants. His shirt was riding up, showing off his lumbar and giving a nice view of his ass. Sekizan gave in. It was embarrassing, but how could he resist? He rose to his feet and walked over to Iwashimizu, kneeling behind him. Miyuki smiled at him as he pet Iwashimizu’s hair. 

“Captain Sekizan, thank you. Do you need any supplies? My bag has it.” Iwashimizu said. 

Sekizan nodded and went to grab the condoms and lube from the blonde’s bag. Iwashimizu returned to Miyuki, sucking and licking his shaft. It seemed that Gion was finally beginning to understand. His mouth was hanging open, speechless for once in his life. Sekizan was going to fuck Iwashimizu. _Sekizan was going to fuck Iwashimizu._ And he was going to witness it in person. 

Sekizan returned, taking his spot behind iwashimizu once again. He began pulling down the boy’s shorts and underwear, squeezing Iwashimiz’s asscheeks in his hands once they were free. Iwashimizu came off of Miyuki’s dick with a wet _pop_. 

“Captain…” Iwashimizu began softly. 

“Say it. I don’t like beating around the bush.” Sekizan growled, his arousal getting the better of him. 

“Please spank me, Captain!” 

Oh, a happy obligation. Sekizan waited for Iwashimizu to choke himself on Miyuki’s cock again before he brought a large hand down on the lock’s ass. A bright red mark appeared. For a moment, Sekizan hesitated. He hoped he hadn’t honestly hurt Iwashimizu. However, the blonde moaned and presented himself further. Sekizan spent a few more minutes raining harsh slaps against Iwashimizu’s backside, taking note of how he pushed against his palm. It seemed Iwashimizu was past being embarrassed; he was in need, desperate to be filled. 

Sekizan pushed down his shorts and grabbed a condom, tearing it open. Miyuki looked around to see almost everyone rubbing one out. Only Gion still sat stiffly, looking surprised and unsure, hand toying with his waistband. Miyuki was almost there, Iwashimizu’s warm mouth wrapped around his length. He was sure he could take Gion over the edge. He just needed to come to do it. 

“Sumiaki, I’m so close. You can make me come, can’t you?” Miyuki asked. 

Iwashimizu looked up, running his tongue along the underside of Miyuki’s penis as he sucked. 

“Come on, baby, we have to make Kenji come, too. It’s his first time seeing you.” 

More sucking, the lock’s head bobbing up and down. Miyuki grinned. Iwashimizu was doing so well today. 

“I think we need to do something special, don’t you? Maybe Sekizan could help. I happen to know he likes the way I taste.” 

That was enough. Iwashimizu began working thrice as hard, excited at the idea of kissing Sekizan. The redhead was surprisingly good at it. A few more scrapes of the teeth to the head of Miyuki’s dick had the boy coming into Iwashimizu’s mouth. Iwashimizu held it in his mouth as he turned to Sekizan, pressing his lips to the captain’s. Sekizan opened his mouth and licked along Iwashimizu’s lips, prompting the other boy to transfer Miyuki’s come into his mouth. 

“Captain,” Iwashimizu drawled, returning to his hands and knees, “please take care of me.” 

No argument. Sekizan swallowed and rolled the condom onto his erection. He began to lube up his fingers. 

“No need. Taira-san prepared me earlier.” Iwashimizu said. 

That put a slight damper on Sekizan’s mood. However, Iwashimizu’s ass was simply too enticing to let Taira ruin it for him. He spread the lube along his dick and lined himself up with Iwashimizu’s hole, pushing in slowly. Iwashimizu whimpered. 

“Ahh....C-Captain...so _big_.” Iwashimizu moaned. 

“Bigger than Taira?” Sekizan asked, slightly embarrassed. 

Iwashimizu hummed. “Y-Yes. Much bigger.” 

“Mm, Sumiaki, you should see Kenji. He finally started touching himself. You’re turning him on so much.” Miyuki praised. 

“Oh, Gion-kun,” Iwashimizu sighed happily, pushing back to match Sekizan’s thrusts, “I’m so glad I could help.” 

Gion grunted as he jerked himself. Damn it, it wasn’t _fair._ He had been so sure that his encounter with Ooharano had been the best. It turned out he had missing out on something truly amazing. He wondered how many times the guys had been fooling around with Iwashimizu, close enough to be found out. The thought only drew him closer to the edge, his stomach tightening.He wondered if Iwashimizu would do this for him. Maybe if he knew this could be the reward, Gion would study more often. 

Sekizan’s thrusts become faster and more powerful, each one punctuated with a moan from Iwashimizu. His hands gripped the blonde’s hips tightly, fingers digging into soft flesh. The mixture of an audience and Iwashimizu’s tight ass and sweet noises had Sekizan ready to blow. He did just that, thrusting deeply into Iwashimizu as he came, drinking in the lock’s sighs and groans of pleasure. He pulled out, running a careful hand down Iwashimizu’s back. 

“Thank you.” Sekizan said. 

“Thank you, Captain.” Iwashimizu returned. 

Voices began to overlap as everyone broke into requests. Iwashimizu smiled softly. 

“Alright, who’s next?”


End file.
